


Here Again

by JtGD



Category: McFly
Genre: Backstage, Gen, M/M, drumming, memory lane tour, tour diary moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JtGD/pseuds/JtGD
Summary: Tom and Harry share a quiet moment backstage before the show---Short ficlet about one of the Fludd moments in the Memory Lane Tour Diary
Relationships: Tom Fletcher and Harry Judd, Tom Fletcher/Harry Judd
Kudos: 2





	Here Again

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays!
> 
> Little thing I wrote back in April based on [ this moment ](https://jtgd-dylm.tumblr.com/post/638978243408560128/mcfly-memory-lane-2013-on-the-road-part-three) which I love and have wanted to write about for ages.

It’s a stolen moment backstage, a little while before they're due to go on. The rumble of the support act stepping up echoes through the venue and the crowds sound vaguely distant from where they are.

They’re hidden in some dark corridor, lit by a single hanging light that casts dull shadows over their faces, their arms, their waistcoats. Somehow, it feels intimate and private even though Dave is filming them for the tour diary just a few metres away. Harry’s tapping along to the beat of the song they can faintly hear from the stage, restless like he usually is right before a show starts.

Tom watches from close by, leaning on a flight case as his eyes follow Harry’s movements, watching the light dance against his skin as his muscles shift in a rhythmic motion. Slowly, he steps up behind the drummer and wraps his arms around him, his hands joining Harry’s to hold the drumsticks together. He hums quietly to the tune he’s learnt over the past few weeks, hearing the low murmur of the bass and the familiar guitar riff.

Harry leans back against him as he relaxes his shoulders, and Tom presses forward gently, taking the lead on the rhythm a little more and feeling the way the drum reacts to their movements, resonating down his arms and making him shiver. Harry ducks his head slightly and Tom fits his chin over his shoulder comfortably, taking a closer look at how their hands fit together and quietly enjoying the moment. He already knows this clip won’t be used for much, it’ll probably be lost in the midst of a montage so he just appreciates it while he’s there.

A rare minute of tranquility in the anxious hour before the show.

They work together to find their own rhythm as the song ends and Tom lets Harry increase the momentum, feeling their bodies shift together gently with the energy they need to put behind the pulse. Tom lifts his head up so it’s easier for them to move, pulling his hands back to hold onto Harry’s forearms. He brushes his lips past Harry’s neck for a fleeting moment as he stands up straight, and Harry tenses his shoulders and smiles in response, hidden to the camera by the dim lighting but Tom can see it, see the way his lips twitch and quirk almost imperceptibly.

The new rhythm is clear and fast-paced, and they move to it effortlessly. Tom feels some kind of emotion bubble in his chest; something like contentment, something like bliss. He looks over to the camera and smiles, seeing Dave behind it but he’s not really focused on him.

As he turns back to look at Harry, he can hear someone calling out for them in the distance, telling them they need to get ready. Tom lets go and moves away, watching the way Harry continues drumming for a few seconds longer like he can’t help it.

“Ready?” Tom asks, smiling softly.

“Ready.” Harry nods decisively.

The light is harsh as they step out of the corridor to find the other guys.

And just like that, the moment is over.

**Author's Note:**

> If I was smart, I could say there's some extended metaphor about the way I see their dynamic in there, but I definitely didn't intend for that when I was writing it!
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> (Ask/prompt me stuff on my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/jtgd-dylm))


End file.
